Sister To Sister
by xXTrueTearsXx
Summary: Hardly knowing each other, step-sisters, Gabriella and Sharpay are forced to live together. After becoming close they realize what it means to be sisters, and what it means to be family. Gabpay friendship, Troypay, Ryella


Chapter one

Disclaimer- I own nada. Not. A. Thing.

A/N- Okay, alot of things in the trailer might not be in the story, but most will...I hope. In Trailerz this wasn't the one most voted for, but it was the one I wanted to write the most. But it was in second place. Hope you enjoy.

------

"But dad!" Gabriella whined as she and her father left down the long hallway. She had been trying to convince him for over and hour so far not to send her away to her mother's, but so far, her attempts were going unanswered.

"Gabby, you know you can't come with me. It's just a short business trip and I'll be back before you know it. It'll be like you never even left Detroit." Her father reminded, once again, to his daughter.

"Short business trip dad? It's four months long!" She complained, her voice rising some. "Why do you have to go away for four whole months?"

"So you can go to college Gabriella. And I think it'll be a good oppertunity for you to spend some time with your mother and maybe you'll even get to know Sharon." He smiled, entering the apartment where he and Gabriella lived.

"Sharon? Dad, it's Sharpay."

"Oh, right. Well I only met her once and she has an odd name." He excused. "I think it'll be a good thing. You'll enjoy it, I'm sure."

"And what if I don't?"

"Then you have my word that I won't go on another business trip for longer than a week at the most."

Gabriella smiled and hugged her father. "Thanks dad. And you'll call everday right? Promise?"

"Absolutely honey. Every single day." He promised, kissing her head.

----

"Ah!" Sharpay squealed as her pencil flew from her hand, landing somehwhere on the floor. Troy laughed and mocked her squeal in suprise. "Troy, would you stop kicking me?" She laughed.

"I've done nothing." He swore, holding his hands up in defense. They were currently laying out on Sharpay's bed doing homework.

"Yeah, that's exactly what George Bush said after he sent troops into Iraq."

"So I'm Bush now? That's a very sad comparison. Come on now, I'm more like...Brad Pitt."

"Brad Pitt is ugly." She said, dead serious.

Troy scoffed. "Several people have told me I look like Brad Pitt."

Sharpay giggled, causing Troy to give her a curious look. "Sorry, it's just...that's so sad. You don't look like Brad Pitt." She reassured, taking hold of his face with her hands gently. "More like...Matt Damon."

Troy smirked with their faces only inches away from each others. "I look nothing like Matt Damon."

"Still, he's cute."

"Cuter than me?" He teased as their faces neared even closer.

"Huh-uh." She reassured, her lips grasing over his in a passinate kiss.

"Hey Shar-oh, ew." Complained Chad as he walked in on the two during their intence make out session.

Troy and Sharpay pulled away, Troy groaning in the process and sending his best friend a glare. "What are you doing here Chad?"

"I came to see if you were here actually, but I can see you two are busy."

"Kind of."

"I just wanted to know if you guys wanted to hang out at the mall tomorrow?" Chad asked, still standing at the doorway.

"Sorry, I can't. I have to meet my step-sister at the airport. She's staying here for a few months." Sharpay explained, sounding a little dissipointed.

"You have a sister?" Chad asked, obviously suprised. Sharpay had never once mentioned a step-sister. He knew she had a step-mom, but sister. Who knew?

"Step-sister." Sharpay reminded. She wasn't actlly thrilled of the idea of sharing her room for four months with a girl she barely knew. She had only ever met her a couple times and each time they had managed to keep the conversation to a minimum. Meaning, they hardly knew anythihng about each other other than what their parents had told them about each other.

"Wow, that's awseome."

"Yeah...just awseome." She sighed, laying back on her bed. This was her last day for four months of having this room all to herself. She wasn't sure she was quite ready to give it up.

---

Gabriella sighed, mostly because of nerves. She would be lying if she said she was happy to be shipped off with her mother, step-father, and step-sister. Not that she wasn't close with her mom and wanted to spend more time with her, but it was weird having to live with two other poeple she hardly knew. And she liked her step-father. He was a nice guy and made her mom very happy, and from what she knew about Sharpay, she seemed like a person she could get along with easily. Still..it would take time to ajust to having to change school and starting over, even if only for a few months.

Sharpay stepped out of her convertable, removing her sunglasses and placing them on her head and fixing her mini skirt before shutting the door. She had been told to pick up Gabriella because Mrs. Evans, a.k.a Gabriella's mom, was planning a little welcoming party when she got back. She spotted Gabriella waiting by the airport front doors and walked over.

"Hey, Gabriella right?" Sharpay made sure. The last thing she wanted to do was go up to some random girl thinking it was her step-sister. Can you say awkward?

Gabriella turned around and smiled brightly. "Sharpay. Hi."

"Hi. Um..you ready to go? You're mom's at the house waiting for you. She was going to pick you up but she had some things to get organized for your stay."

"Oh, okay. Yeah, I'm ready." She said, picking up her luggage as Sharpay led her to the car. "Wow, love your car." She complimented as they climbed into the convertable.

Sharpay smiled and ran her hand on top of the hood. "Yeah, she's a beauty. Dad got it for me when I turned sixteen. Sweet gift huh?"

"Yeah. I only got the old beat up car my mom left when she moved to New Mexico."

"Oh, bummer. But hey, I know you're probably nervous about school and everything, but don't worry." She started, almost as if reading Gabriella's nervous thoughts. "I'll show you around and try to make sure we have some classes together. I'll introduce you to people, you'll make a lot of friends."

"Wow, thanks." She said, truly suprised by how much Sharpay was willing to take her under her wing. "I appriciate it."

"Don't mention it...we are family after all."

---

"Gabby!" Squealed Sara Evans, formally Montez, as her daughter entered the Evans houshold. She ran up and hugged Gabriella tightly, swaying back and forth as Sharpay and Vance(Mr. Evans) watched with smiles.

"Mom...can't...breathe."

"Oh, oh I'm sorry honey." Sara apologized, letting go but taking her hands. "It's so good to see you again honey. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too mom." She said smiling. She couldn't help but laugh a little by her mothers excitment.

"Oh, I am just so happy that you're staying here. I don't see you nearly enough anymore."

"Yeah, I know." She agreed as she and Sara sat down in on the couch int eh living room and continued their talk, leaving Sharpay and her dad alone on the hallway where all four had previously been.

"Well...that was quite the reuion. I'm going to go call Troy." Sharpay said, trying to get upstairs as fast as she could.

"Hold on Sharpay." Vance called, bringing Sharpay back into the room. "Now that Gabriella's here you can't be hogging the phone, the room, the computer, the bathroom, you'll have to share. Can you do that?"

Sharpay scoffed and looked offended. "Geez dad, I'm not so self nvolved that I can't make some room for Gabriella."

"That's not what I meant Shar."

"I know. But how about I just use my cell and call Troy instead incase Gabriella wants to call her dad when she get back tot he room?"

"See, that's my girl." Vance smiled, kissing his daughters temple and motiong that it was alright for her to leave.

---

"So I guess it's not that bad." Sharpay said as she continued to talk on her cell phone with Troy. "She's pretty nice."

"Well that's good. Maybe you two will become close." Troy reassured over the phone. Sharpay smiled. She didn't know what it was about that boy, but even his voice made her smile.

"Yeah, maybe." She said before Gabriella entered the room, looking a little timid. Sharpay smiled warmly and motioned for her to come on in. "I'm just finishing up a conversation, but make yourself confortable. You can watch TV or there's a phone and you can call your dad. Or there's a computer in the corner. Feel free to whatever."

"Thanks." She smiled, desiding that the idea of calling her dad was the best idea to her. Sharpay, seeing this, got up while still on the phone.

"I'll give you some privacy okay."

"No, it's okay. Stay."

Sharpay gave a small giggle at the situation. "Gabby, it's fine. Hey, after you're done come to the backyard. I want to show you the pool. Maybe we can go for a swim later." She suggested before leaving the room and continuing her conversation with Troy. "Sorry babe, me and Gabriella were just talking. Anyways, what were you saying about Chad blowing something up?"

Gabriella smiled. She was starting to think that this may actually be a good thing. Maybe even fun. At least she had someone she could take to. She quickly dismissed her thoughts as she picked up the phone and dialed her dad's number. She smiled when he answered. "Hey dad- yeah, it's going good- I think I'm going to like it-yes, you were right...for now-I'm just kididng dad-yeah, okay-love you too dad. Bye." She smiled again, hanging up the phone. She knew it would be hard being away from her dad for four months, but as far as today, things were brightning up.

---

_Wow, that was a horible first ! I must not be int eh writing mode. But I hope you liked it anyways. Though there will be Troypay and Ryella, there will mostly be Gabpay friendship involoved._

_And there will be more roamnce, cute moments, and drama later on. Right now, it's just introducing what's ahppening. Oh, and I should be updating 'Care For You Soon'. Probably not today, but soon I hope._

_And at the beginning with Sharpy and Troy kicking each other and Sharpay squealing, that actually came from exprerience. My bff's bf was kicking me the other morning under the table while she was sitting between us (She no longer lets us sit next to each other, lol). But he was like kicking me and throwing thins at me. I felt bad for my friend, she was in the cross fire, lol._

_And Happy Holloween! I love this holiday, it's my favorite! Actually, my great grnadpa actually died on Holloween. Weird, huh? But hope you enjoy iy. I know I'll be trying to get some candy and probably get all hyped up, lol. I'm even dressing up as a school girl, lol. _

_anyways, please review! Thanky!_


End file.
